


Best we could do is to enter the void

by vaxildamn



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Edging, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pete bottoms - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ricky has a praise kink if you squint, Ricky is a service top, Ricky is pre-op, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Trans Ricky, Vaginal Fingering, magic sex, they're both trans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaxildamn/pseuds/vaxildamn
Summary: Pete came over to work out with Ricky and wound up getting absolutely railed. Their magic only makes it better.This is supposed to be set pretty early on in season 1 of TUC. There are like 1k words of not-porn before I got bored and jumped to the good stuff. They're both trans in this. Also I will own up to not capturing their characters well because I'm not good at writing dialogue and frankly they're just both hot and I wanted them to fuck, but the sex is good! I promise.Written by a gay trans man. Terms used for body parts vary.
Relationships: Pete Conlan | Pete the Plug/Ricky Matsui
Kudos: 11





	Best we could do is to enter the void

If you’d told Pete a month and a half ago that he would be standing naked in Mr. March’s apartment, he wouldn’t have believed you. He certainly wouldn’t have believed that he was showering here because he and Ricky were workout buddies and Ricky had offered to make dinner for him after a long session. But he _was_ here. He was here with scalding water running down his back as he tried to make sense of their interactions and scrubbed himself down with Ricky’s three-in-one bodywash.

He seemed really eager to hang out. But then again, Ricky was eager to do just about anything.

And he’d been really involved with Pete’s new routine, but Ricky loved fitness so much that he was probably just excited to have another person to make a schedule for. 

God, this would all be so much easier if he wasn’t so hot. Pete was still trying to figure out how exactly to be cool and casual around someone whose photo he’d jerked off to when he stepped out of the shower, the March page of the FDNY calendar clear in his mind⸺Ricky standing with one leg up on the truck, his uniform pants unbuttoned and hanging loose on his hips, one suspender strap over his shoulder as the other dangles at his side. He was casually flexing as he held the hose, his navy blue half-tank binder emblazoned with the FDNY logo and his chiseled abs glistening in the sun. As if to remind him, there was a t-shirt with that same logo on the left breast folded on top of some drawstring shorts left for him to borrow since he hadn’t brought any fresh clothes of his own, not originally having planned on staying for dinner. 

When he made his way back out to the kitchen, his hair still damp and messy, Ricky was peeking into the oven and setting a timer for something that smelled truly divine. Pete hadn’t really noticed before what Ricky put on after his own shower, but he did now and he felt his face redden a bit. Ricky had nothing on under his muscle tank, and the sides of it were cut so low and wide that it defeated the entire purpose of wearing a shirt any time he moved his arms. It was a true test of will for Pete to look anywhere else as Ricky reached up to a higher shelf and flashed essentially his entire torso in profile. 

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked, in an attempt to give himself some kind of distraction. “Set the table, or…?”

“Oh, sure! Here, let me get out of your way,” Ricky said, and as Pete slid by him in the small kitchen to reach for the plates in the open cupboard, Ricky’s hand rested gently on his mid back, sending a thrill up his spine. Pete’s mind raced as he tried to replay every time he’d seen Ricky interact with other people to remember if he was just a very physical person. He hardly had the time though, before Ricky was crowding his space, reaching up to another shelf and handing him bowls to go with the plates he had pulled down. Pete grabbed the silverware from a drawer Ricky opened for him and sped to the table to set things down, trying not to think about the brush of Ricky’s torso against his back. 

By the time he had set the table, Ricky was coming over with a beer in each hand, offering one to Pete.

“I didn’t think these were part of the approved diet,” Pete teased, taking the bottle.

“Some people think it’s a good recovery drink,” Ricky shrugged.

“Do you?”

“Uh, no,” Ricky laughed. “But you worked hard today and I don’t get to socialize much outside of the Johns, so I thought I would make an exception for the night.”

“Well, cheers, then!” Pete knocked the necks of their bottles together and took a drink, grateful for something to cut through his nerves. He found Ricky easy to talk to, it turned out. They did the classic trans bonding exercise of swapping stories about how and when and where they started their transitions. Ricky asked about Pete’s surgeon, and Pete fessed up to his less-than-legal medical situation. He found that he trusted Ricky implicitly, like there wasn’t a single bad bone in his body. That was new for Pete. 

“Well, hey, the results look great,” Ricky offered, gesturing vaguely to Pete’s chest. 

“Maybe he can get you done in time for the next calendar. I’m sure a full shirtless Mr. March would rake in the donations.”

“Maybe,” Ricky laughed. “That turned out to be a much bigger hit than I think any of us anticipated.”

“How could it not have been? You look so—” Pete caught himself before he said any of the words he was actually thinking, and faked a cough to cover it up. “So fit.” Fit? Really? That’s what we’re going with? He felt his face flush a bit and started picking at the beer’s label. 

“You think so?”

Pete looked up to see Ricky studying his face in a way that made him feel very, very seen in a way that he usually made an effort not to be. 

“Yeah, I mean, you know, you look—” Pete stuttered, gesturing to Ricky’s entire person.

Ricky blushed slightly at that and ran a hand through his hair.

“So, I’ll look like that in, what, two weeks? Three tops?” Pete joked, flexing one arm’s slightly puny muscle and making Ricky laugh.

“Absolutely, Pete. In no time at all.”

The rest of the evening passed more smoothly after that. Ricky leaned in when Pete talked, laughed at his jokes, clapped him on the shoulder when he stood to get dinner out of the oven, and didn’t pull away when their knees touched under the table—in fact Ricky pressed gently into it once or twice. Pete could feel himself relaxing in a way he hadn’t in a long time and wondered if it had to do with Ricky’s magic or if that was just who Ricky was as a person, or if there was a difference between the two. 

After dinner, they found themselves in the kitchen, Pete drying dishes as Ricky washed them, chatting about the rest of the group and about the city and family and childhoods and damn near everything else you can talk to a person about. Even when the dishes were done, they stayed there, talking. Pete leaned up against the counter and Ricky against the sink across from him. The anxiety of before was gone completely, but Pete still felt a mounting tension in the way Ricky’s gaze lingered on his face, and on his mouth, and in the way that he and Ricky kept finding ways to slowly closing the space between them as they talked, showing off scars from old injuries or one of Pete’s tattoos. And soon, they were very much in each other’s space, breathing the same air, and the conversation stopped. It was just silence and they heat of Ricky’s eyes on him and the tightness in his chest of wondering if this was really about to happen.

Ricky leaned forward and paused.

“Can I kiss you?”

Pete answered by grabbing Ricky’s face and pulling him up into an eager kiss, his fingers sliding into his soft, black hair. Ricky smiled into it and returned the energy, sucking Pete’s bottom lip into his mouth wrapping his arms around Pete’s body. He hadn’t kissed anyone like this in a long time, all needy and a bit frantic from finally slicing through the tension, his tongue sliding over Pete’s peppermint tooth and tingling at the trace of magic. Pete sighed into his mouth and he took that moment to sink down and grab the backs of Pete’s thighs to lift him onto the countertop. Pete’s arms snaked around his neck, and he slowed down a bit, letting his lips linger longer and softer. He kissed down Pete’s neck and sucked a little red mark at the base, and Pete whimpered, his legs tightening around Ricky and pulling their bodies flush. Pete could feel himself getting wetter with every new nip and kiss on his neck and was absolutely vocal about how good it felt, and it made Ricky’s boxer briefs suddenly uncomfortable. Pete only made space between them when Ricky slid his hands up under the hem of his borrowed shirt so that it could be tossed aside, Ricky’s hands smoothing up and down his back as he leaned in for a soft, slow kiss. He could feel Pete shiver under his touch as his thumbs rubbed circles over his hip bones, and heat pooled in his stomach. 

Pete’s own hands started wandering more, down his sides, lingering on the exposed skin, and then lower to tease at the hem of his shirt, and then back up, his thumbs grazing the edge of Ricky’s chest—an unspoken question that Ricky answered simply by leaning into the touch, moaning as Pete’s thumbs grazed over his nipples through the shirt. Pete made a mental note of just how sensitive they must be when Ricky’s fingers dug into his hips at the touch before he pulled back to pull his shirt over his head and toss it to the floor. Pete’s mouth was on his skin almost instantly, sucking on his collar bone and caressing every inch of his torso, teasing his nipples, grabbing at his chest, pulling noises from Ricky’s throat that only made him harder, his clit now rubbing almost uncomfortably against the fabric of his underwear. 

For a while that was all they did. Just kissing and touching and exploring and letting themselves feel every thrill of pleasure, every gut-tightening sensation, every burst of heat. Time slowed and stopped and the world spun around them as they teased out needy moans from each other and disappeared into the rhythm of their pushing and pulling lips, into the feeling of their chests pressed against one another, into the absolute awareness of every point of contact. Pete’s nails dragged down Ricky’s back as he felt teeth sink into the soft skin of his neck, the heat of Ricky’s tongue smoothing over the pain, and the gentle warmth of his hands sliding up his thighs under his shorts. He wasn’t sure if he was imagining it, but he could almost have sworn that he felt their magic flowing together, like if he opened his eyes he would see a brilliant and endless night sky, the two of them floating in its vastness, Ricky’s tendrils of bright, pure light wrapping around them both and twisting into his own violet ones. 

“Fuck” was all he could say and all of a sudden he was aware of the countertop against his thighs and the light overhead from the kitchen ceiling, and the feeling of that sky faded and, in its place, there was the pressing need building between his legs. He brought Ricky’s face back to his for a needy kiss and led those calloused hands down to the edge of his shorts. Ricky’s fingers curled under the waistband and pulled them down, the shorts and Pete’s underwear catching on his feet before being kicked off. There was a thrill to being completely exposed to someone like this, and it sent a shiver through him. The anticipation of Ricky’s touch drove him absolutely wild, but it didn’t come. Not how Pete expected it to. Instead, he felt Ricky’s mouth on his chest and his hands sliding under his thighs, hooking themselves against the backs of his knees. Ricky pulled him to the very edge of the counter and started to sink down, kissing all over Pete’s chest and stomach, trailing his tongue over his new scars and along the crease of his hip, and then down the inside of one thigh until he was kneeling, staring up at Pete with a face almost as desperate as the one looking back at him. His tongue ran over his lips unconsciously as his eyes drank in every inch of Pete’s body.

“Can I? Please?” It caught Pete off guard, the hunger in his eyes, the desire in his voice. He’d never had someone beg for the apparent privilege of going down on him before, but Ricky was there, on his knees, swallowing hard, his eyes flicking between Pete’s face and his clit, because _of course_ Ricky Matsui was the type to get off on getting someone else off. _Of course_ this man was as generous in bed as he was everywhere else. All Pete could manage through his shock was a nod. He expected Ricky to dive right in, but as he leaned back onto his hands and looked down, he saw a near reverent approach.

Ricky kissed the very uppermost part of the inside of his thigh, one side and then the other, and then looked back up at Pete as the heat and pressure of his tongue slid all the way over his cunt. 

Ricky groaned, and murmured, “God, you taste good,” before slowly licking him again. 

Pete’s hips rolled into the sensation and he let out a shaky breath, one of his hands coming to tangle into Ricky’s hair as he was slowly undone. Every high moan he choked out was matched by Ricky, who seemed to be getting as much out of this as Pete was, his tongue flicking over Pete’s pierced cock, circling it, sliding between every fold, teasing and pressing into him. And the whole time he was looking up at Pete, his eyes fixed on his face as it flushed red and his head dropped back and his fingers tightened in Ricky’s hair. Pete was breathing hard, and a string of profanities left his lips as he looked back down at Ricky and moaned his name and then “So good.” Ricky’s eyes fluttered shut at that and he whined, his fingers digging into Pete’s thighs and his lips closing around Pete’s clit. They moved slowly, methodically up and down the length of it, his tongue working circles around it at the same time and playing with the metal barbell that pierced his hood, overwhelming Pete with sensation, waves of pleasure wracking his body. He felt himself back in the vast sky, felt Ricky’s brilliant, warm magic all over his body, felt nothing so keenly as the heat of Ricky’s mouth moving over him, sucking gently and torturously slowly. He was a mess. He was soaking wet and his thighs were shaking and he was no longer even remotely in control of the noises coming out of his mouth. He could barely hear them. He heard only Ricky and the way he moaned when Pete said his name or praised his mouth or told him how good it was, how good he was, how good he made Pete feel. His hips bucked and Ricky’s strong hands gripped them harder, held them down, and Pete grabbed onto that small tether to reality and pulled himself back.

And he pushed Ricky’s head away.

Ricky looked up confused.

“Did I… do something wrong?” His lips were swollen slightly, and wet with Pete’s arousal. “I thought you were—”

“I was,” Pete broke in. “I am.” He pulled Ricky to his feet and brought him in for a long and lingering kiss, tasting himself on Ricky’s lips. “I like to wait. And get close again, and wait. Over and over. It just—” He kissed Ricky again. “It’s so good when you _finally_ get to come.” He was nervous for a moment, but Ricky just nodded and pulled him in for another kiss.

“Just tell me when you want more,” he whispered, already kissing down Pete’s neck again and sucking at his pulsepoint, his thumbs rubbing gently over the bottoms of Pete’s ribs—he’d found that place to be particularly sensitive. 

“Can I— _oh, fuck_ —can I touch you?” he asked, his fingers sliding under the waistband of Ricky’s sweatpants that are already hanging low and loose around his hips. Ricky hummed affirmatively against his skin, still working a purple mark into his neck, and Pete slid his hands inside, grabbing at Ricky’s ass before one hand came around between the two of them. And _god_ Ricky was so wet, and he felt noticeably bigger than Pete. He moaned and dropped his head to rest on Pete’s shoulder as deft fingers slid over him, slick and warm and everything he needed in that moment. He ground down into the pressure as Pete kissed his neck and murmured soft praises in his ear, chasing that delicious sensation that came every time Pete stroked over the head of his cock. Pete’s other hand moved up the side of Ricky’s torso to his chest and he grinned to himself as Ricky’s breath hitched. Rolling his thumb over Ricky’s nipple, he heard a soft “yes” moaned into his shoulder and repeated the motion, timing this one to align perfectly with a swipe over the sensitive head of Ricky’s clit, and Ricky’s hands dropped from Pete’s sides to brace himself against the counter. Ricky’s eyes were shut now, his entire mind focused on the thrills of pleasure Pete was sending up every nerve of his body. His mind jumped from sensation to sensation, a particular way Pete’s tongue teased at the tight skin over his collarbone, a gentle twist of one nipple between his dexterous fingers, the warmth of his palm as he played with Ricky’s chest, the ever-quickening rhythm of Pete’s fingers over his achingly hard clit, and the overwhelming combination of all of them together. Ricky felt his hips stutter, his breathing heavy and shallow, and brought one hand up to the back of Pete’s neck, his thumb hooking under his jaw to bring him up for a desperate kiss. Ricky felt Pete’s magic wash over him, electrifying in its unbounded ecstasy and magnifying the pleasure of every sensation to the point of near unbearability, and pulled back from the kiss, pressing his forehead against Pete’s as he came with a shudder and a choked moan.

Pete pulled him in for another kiss to carry him through the aftershocks, biting his bottom lip and tugging at it playfully.

“Wanna go again?” He had a wicked grin on his face, his tongue flicking out over his bottom lip as he teased Ricky’s chest, his voice almost a growl. “You look—” He kissed the corner of Ricky’s jaw. “So—” A kiss on the neck. “ _Good_ —” He flicked a thumb over each nipple. “When you come.”

“You can do anything you want to me, Pete,” Ricky said between panting breaths, his pulse still pounding between his legs as Pete’s fingers started to move again. He felt the rest of his clothing shoved down to the floor and Pete pushed him back a step, hopping down and laying a hand on Ricky’s sternum, pushing him backwards until he felt the door to his bedroom hit his back. Pete leaned in to kiss him again, his hands wandering all over Ricky’s gorgeous body and grabbing at the firm muscle of his ass, before he dropped to his knees. 

He’d been right about Ricky being bigger than him. Much bigger, and still hard, and absolutely irresistible to Pete as he licked Ricky’s come up and wrapped his lips around him. He’d gone down on other trans men before, but never anyone who was a mouthful like this, and he felt a bolt of excitement in his own clit as he took Ricky’s in. Ricky’s hips twitched forward. He was still so sensitive, still coming down from his orgasm, and Pete looked up to see his face already twisted in pleasure as Pete licked at him messily and eagerly. A loud moan broke from his lips as Pete started to suck on his cock, bobbing his head up and down, and Pete pressed his tongue to the head to draw out another. 

The heat of Pete’s mouth was nearly too much for Ricky. It was euphoric and delicious and it felt so fucking good that he thought he might come again right away. His mind could think of nothing but how good it felt, focused wholly and absolutely on his own cock and the way Pete’s lips moved over it. One hand came to Pete’s head, grabbing his hair, and Ricky bit his lip hard and looked down to see Pete’s eyes closed with focus and a hand between his own legs, fucking himself with two fingers in time with the movement of his mouth. Ricky’s hips thrust forward of their own accord again and he hissed out an apology—he wasn’t usually one to care much about his own pleasure but Pete’s magic had drawn something out in him that wanted to chase what felt good—but Pete groaned around him and pulled back just long enough to look up into Ricky’s eyes and say, “You can fuck my mouth if you want to,” before wrapping his lips around the tip of Ricky’s clit again and waiting for a moment, a thrill of anticipation running down his spine.

Ricky’s fingers tightened in Pete’s hair as he rolled his hips forward, sliding into Pete’s mouth, and _holy shit_ did that feel good. He felt Pete’s tongue dragging against the underside of his cock as he pulled out and found himself setting a rougher pace than he intended to, thrusting into his mouth hard and fast, each movement narrowing his mind’s focus more and more until it was just that magical ecstatic sensation and the head of his cock and the sound of Pete moaning. Pete’s hand that had been resting on Ricky’s thigh moved to the door, bracing himself and giving Ricky permission to not be gentle as he chased his orgasm, Pete’s name falling from his lips as his hips stuttered. Pete swirled his tongue around him and sucked his cheeks in just a bit more, and Ricky thrust into his mouth two more times, coming loudly and gripping Pete’s hair hard. 

“Ricky.” Pete’s voice was low and needy, his tongue still teasing lightly around Ricky’s cunt.

“Yes?”

“I want more.” 

Strong hands pulled him upright and lifted him off the floor as if he weighed nothing at all. Pete wrapped his arms around his neck, his legs tight around Ricky’s waist. He’d never been carried off to bed before but god was it every bit as hot as it seemed like it would be. Ricky kissed him, licking his own come from Pete’s lips as he reached for the doorknob and carried him blindly through into the bedroom. Ricky lowered him to the mattress, still kissing him, his tongue tracing over Pete’s before he pulled back. A cool, dim light came in through the massive windows—it was never quite dark at night here—and Pete looked up to see Ricky hovering over him, naked and beautiful, his skin reflecting the blues and purples of the city outside. 

Pete’s legs fell open as he unhooked them from Ricky’s waist and he pulled Ricky down onto him, kissing him deep as Ricky held himself up on his forearms. 

“Please,” Pete moaned, his hips rolling up into Ricky’s. He didn’t need to ask twice. The weight of Ricky’s body vanished and his lips slid over Pete’s cock a moment later, his legs pushed back and open. He pushed himself up on his elbows and saw Ricky’s eyes closed this time as he sucked and licked and toyed with Pete’s piercing. Every noise Pete made fueled his focus. He could do this for hours if Pete let him. He could lose himself in this, in the rhythm of it, in the way Pete felt in his mouth and the sound of Pete’s praises that went straight to his own cock.

Pete wasn’t sure he’d ever felt pleasure like this, and he wasn’t sure if it was the magic or if Ricky was just really, really good at this. Either way, he relaxed back into the bed, his fingers toying with Ricky’s hair and Ricky mapped out every bit of him with his tongue and found the things that made Pete’s back arch and toes curl. Just the sight of Ricky between his legs like this, the muscles of his back rippling and his deep, dark, beautiful eyes occasionally flicking up to look into Pete’s, drove him closer to the edge. He felt for Ricky’s hand on his hip with his own and led it down between his legs with Ricky’s head.

“I want you inside me,” he panted, his voice absolutely dripping with need, and Ricky pulled back to look up at him as he sucked two fingers into his mouth and teased him with them, the tips of his fingers wetted again in Pete’s arousal. Pete pushed his hips down to them and whined, and Ricky pressed them inside, watching Pete’s eyes roll back as thick, calloused fingers stretched him open. Ricky kissed the inside of his thigh as he curled his fingers forward and found what he was looking for. Pete let out a small laugh that turned into a moan, amused at how talented Ricky apparently was at absolutely everything, and said, “ _Fuck_ , you feel good.” Ricky’s fingers curled in him again and then slid out and in, down to the last knuckle, and Pete squirmed and whined at the sensation. “ _More_.”

Ricky obliged, one hand expertly fucking Pete and curling to hit that spot inside him that made him swear, the other stroking on thigh while Ricky teased Pete’s clit with the very tip of his tongue. He reached up to run a hand over Pete’s chest and grazed a nipple curiously. No response. The feeling hadn’t yet come back so soon after surgery, so he brought his hand down to the last of Pete’s ribs and rubbed his thumb there instead, watching Pete’s body roll in response to the combination of sensations. Bits of Ricky’s magic twisted around him in that vast, dark sky again. It was more than pleasure alone, and it wasn’t like the wild fantasy of his own magic. It was an intimacy, a care, a true and deep desire to make him feel good. He almost felt as though Ricky was touching him in several places, his magic sinking into every part of Pete’s body that made him moan, piling onto the sensation of Ricky’s fingers fluttering inside of him and getting him so, _so_ close.

“Stopstopstopstopstop,” he said, his voice tight as he staved off orgasm again, and Ricky stilled inside him. “Come here.” Ricky obeyed, sliding his fingers out of Pete and wiping them carelessly against his leg as he crawled up to kiss Pete’s chest and neck and jawline. Pete ran his fingers through Ricky’s hair and kissed him, curling his legs around his waist again and pulling Ricky down on top of him. He shivered slightly as their cocks brushed together and pressed his tongue into Ricky’s mouth. His hands wandered all over Ricky’s body, eventually sliding between the two of them to play with his nipples, and Ricky’s hips rolled down. They sighed in unison, sliding against one another slowly, slick and warm. Ricky looked down into Pete’s eyes as he rolled his hips again and watched Pete’s expression melt into desperation. He moved slowly like that for a while, kissing Pete gently, revelling in the unique sensation, leaning into the softness of Pete’s hands over his chest. Pete pulled back from the kiss and stared up at Ricky silently, biting his lip, his hips bucking up to meet Ricky’s.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Ricky said, less a question than it was him confirming what he read on Pete’s face, his weight shifting to one forearm and his newly freed hand sliding down Pete’s side and around the back of his thigh, his hips rolling down again.

“ _Please_.”

Ricky sat back, kissing Pete quickly first, and opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table. 

“Whichever one you want.”

Pete’s jaw dropped a little as he looked down and he laughed to himself and muttered something Ricky didn’t quite catch about “typical trans service tops”. There was a fucking treasure trove of options, each sitting in its own plastic case, and they all looked like a good time, but Pete grabbed one from the top layer for the sake of convenience. It looked thick, with a little bit more give than the others and a curved bit on the other end for Ricky, who snagged a bottle of lube from the same drawer and rolled the two of them over so that Pete was straddling him. 

“Give me a minute to get it in,” he said, leaning up for a quick kiss before reaching behind Pete and sliding a finger into himself. He had one arm behind his head and his eyes closed in focus, and Pete twisted to look over his shoulder and watch for a bit before leaning back down and kissing down the middle of Ricky’s chest. His tongue licked back up part of Ricky’s sternum and up the swell of one side to flick over a nipple. Ricky moaned and slid another finger inside as Pete’s tongue moved over it again, slower this time, his fingers doing much the same work on the other side. Ricky barely needed the lube at this point to get the toy in, already so wet from his own come and near-constant stimulation for god-only-knows-how-long. Pete moved his mouth to the other side as Ricky adjusted to having something inside of him and he let himself get lost in that wave of Pete’s magic before bringing Pete’s mouth up to his for a kiss. Pete reached blindly for the lube and found it, whatever blood that was left anywhere else in his body rushing between his legs as he shifted himself over Ricky’s now slicked cock and lowered onto it. He felt deliciously full.

Pete was truly a sight to behold like that, his skin glowing in the light of the city, his face a picture of ecstasy as he slid down Ricky’s cock and shuddered slightly as he reached the base. He braced his hands on Ricky’s abdomen and waited for a moment, and Ricky ran his hands up Pete’s thighs. 

“Are you good?”

Pete sighed out a “so good” and started moving, and Ricky watched, enraptured, touching Pete anywhere he could reach as he rode him. Pete leaned down to kiss Ricky and whined against his mouth when Ricky shifted his hips, stilling Pete’s in a firm grip and rolling up into him. He moved slowly at first, placing soft kisses on Pete’s lips and finding the angle that made him weak and noisy. Pete buried his face in the juncture of Ricky’s neck and shoulder for a moment before throwing his weight to one side and rolling over, pulling Ricky on top of him. Looking down at Pete from his new position, Ricky’s magic thrummed and he ground his hips down. Pete made an entirely new noise at that, dug his nails into Ricky’s back, and noticed that Ricky was moaning too. At this angle, his clit pressed into the ridges built into the toy every time he moved inside Pete and he was showing substantial self-control in maintaining this gentle rhythm, bending over to kiss at Pete’s neck as he slowly fucked him.

“Ricky.”

Ricky hummed his response.

“Fuck me.”

Ricky moved to look him in the eye. “I—”

“ _Fuck_ me.” Pete pulled him into a crushing kiss and his magic coursed through his veins and into Ricky, and when he pulled back, Ricky slid a pillow up under Pete’s hips, pushed his knees up to his chest, and, with his hands braced on the backs of Pete’s thighs, slammed into him. “ _Yes_ ,” was all Pete could say as Ricky’s hips snapped forward over and over again, making him see stars. He was moving for Pete, but good god did it feel good for him too, and not just from hearing Pete call his name and tell him how fucking incredible this felt. Ricky fucked him hard and fast and at just the right angle and Pete’s mind stuttered to a halt, focusing only on the feeling of the head of Ricky’s cock moving in him, feeling himself tightening around it, fingers clenching around handfuls of the sheets and chest heaving. He lost all sense of time. It was nothing but sensation for so long he thought he might explode into nothingness. And then he opened his eyes again. Ricky looked incredible like this, the glowing light and the movement of muscle under skin, the sheen of sweat and the heat in his eyes as they traveled up and down Pete’s body, admiring every inch of it as he made an absolute wreck of him. Pete was so close, so fully teased apart and overwhelmed, the endless sky creeping in the edges of his vision as he felt sparks of magic dancing across his skin. Ricky slid his hand from Pete’s thigh and rubbed it over a thumb over his clit in time with his thrusts and Pete’s whole body tensed and shivered. Ricky’s pace was unrelenting, still seeking out friction for himself as he moved, and the addition of the firm pressure of his thumb quickly sent Pete careening over the edge, coming around Ricky’s cock with a choked sob, the bright light of Ricky’s magic whiting out his vision, his face turned halfway into the pillow as Ricky fucked him through the aftershocks and came himself, hips twitching arhythmically before Ricky collapsed exhausted onto him. He was breathing heavy, and Pete turned to kiss his head as he pulled out, carefully sliding the toy out of himself and setting it on the bedside table.

“That was…” Pete made a sort of ‘mind-blowing’ gesture that he knew Ricky couldn’t actually see.

“Yeah,” Ricky managed, still catching his breath as he rolled off of him, their bodies sticking a bit from sweat. He looked over at Pete, up and down his body, with a tenderness that Pete wasn’t expecting, and pulled him closer until their legs were tangled together, Pete’s back pressed against Ricky’s chest. Ricky kissed him on the shoulder and settled down onto another pillow. “Want to go again in the morning?"


End file.
